


One Stormy Night

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Khajiit/Nord, Mating Bites, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: Caught out in the wilderness in a storm, Johanna Nightengale and her Companion Inigo have to set up a tent to keep warm for the nightFor @girlwiththeblueblood on Tumblr who requested a story with their Player character and Inigo the brave, i hope you enjoy it!





	One Stormy Night

The soft whistle of the wind rang in Johanna’s ears as she jumped from a ledge and continued her steady pace through the forest. She had been trekking across the thick brush of Falkreath hold for a few days now, and she was almost at her destination. Well, at least that’s what she thought. The residents of Falkreath had been vague on exactly where the hunting party had gone, but someone had mentioned a cave bordering lake Ilinalta. Considering the sounds of a trickling stream nearby, she anticipated that the lake couldn't be too far away now. The problem was that the sky was getting dark and heavy with rain clouds, a indication that she really needed to think about setting up camp for the night. 

Johanna didn’t really want to stop though, not while she was unsure exactly what lurked behind the cover of the trees. She was on edge for good reason; while the coin was good and would surely land her in the Jarl’s good graces, the talk of the hunting party tracking a bear was a little disconcerting. While she had originally thought about turning down the job because of her past experiences, she didn’t like the thought of a fellow Nord going through the same experience when she could help. It wasn’t going to be a repeat of her last run in with a bear; she was stronger, wiser and much more capable with her elven bow. 

And she wasn’t alone this time. 

Slowing down to a walk until she reached flat ground, Johanna stole a quick glance over her shoulder to locate her companion. She was still a little puzzled as to why Inigo had decided to stay with her for so long, but after months of travelling together she couldn't imagine completing her journey without him. Inigo may have been used to adventuring in more arid climates, but his enthusiasm to keep up with her made up for any shortcomings. As well as being an extremely useful companion, his skills in combat acted as a perfect counterbalance to Johanna’s own, he was also a great friend. His cheery attitude had been invaluable, and his humorous stories never failed to make her laugh. He finally caught up to where she was stood with a confused look on his face, panting slightly as he looked around the clearing. 

“We have stopped” Inigo said cheerily, forcing a smile on his face as Johanna tried not to laugh at such an obvious statement. His ears began twitching as the fur on his tail bristled, a sign that he had finally sensed the incoming storm. “Ah- might i suggest we find somewhere to rest our heads for the night? Or we may get very wet very soon.”

Johanna smiled, thankful that her companion wasn’t ever one to complain but rather _strongly suggest_ solutions. It was something that had endeared him to her when they had first met, and while they were now much more familiar now, his politeness was always appreciated. Round this part of the world it was much more common for people to be as abrasive as the environment, so spending time with Inigo was like a breath of fresh air. 

After a few moments surveillance Johanna spotted a part of the clearing about 20ft away that she deemed suitable. “Over there.” She said while swinging her backpack in front of her to get it ready to unpack “The cliff will provide adequate cover while we’re setting up the tent.”

For a moment Inigo looked like he wanted to speak again, but the low rumble of approaching thunder in the distance silenced any of his protests. They worked together quickly to unpack their belongings and managed to set up the main structure of the canvas tent in the nick of time. By the time everything had been secured there was a steady stream of rain hammering down overhead, but the overhang of the cliff kept them relatively dry. By the time the heavens opened in earnest they had both managed to scramble inside the tent, and not a moment too soon.

Inigo busied himself with preparing something for them to eat before bed, but with a lack of hearth to cook on it looked like it was going to be another night of leftovers. Johanna didn’t mind too much; they might have to rough it for a few days but they had both been promised a home cooked meal and a warm bed in dead man’s drink when they returned. The innkeeper Valga might have been known for her abrasive nature, but her stews were reportedly good enough to win anyone over. Plus, any opportunity to get to know another strong minded woman was always a  
win in her mind. 

As the rain continued to hammer down on the tent Johanna winced as her old injury made itself known. She wasn’t sure if it was the storm or the residue anxiety, but the wounds from where the bear had gouged her back were making it hard to concentrate. She might have been wearing lightweight elven armour, but it felt as heavy as steel plate when her pain flared up. She shifted uncomfortably on her knees as she contemplated stripping herself of her armour in favour of the spare cloth shirt she carried. She knew from experience that softer materials tended to sooth the injury, but their was a distinct lack of room in the tent. 

Their shelter was barely big enough for Johanna and Inigo to share, the bed rolls that they had laid out earlier were partially touching and neither of them were able to stand up at all. It was much safer this way than sleeping separately; both of her mothers had taught her long ago that wild animals and bandits tended to favour attacking those who were alone. But still she hesitated. She and Inigo may have been close, and Johanna wasn’t one to let modesty get in the way of comfort, but something felt too intimate about stripping down in the tiny tent. Another crackle of thunder and a stab of pain in her back made up her mind for her. She was going to have to change no matter how much her face felt like it was on fire. 

Johanna slipped her shoes and gauntlets off first, watching her companion out of the corner of her eye for any signs of discomfort. If Inigo had noticed he didn’t show it, content to continue salvaging some bread and vegetables while humming softly to himself. Removing her helmet gave her a chance to shake her long hair loose, but when she started to run her hands through it afterwards she knew she was just stalling for time. Her hands were shaking a little as she started to pull off the straps of the main body of armour before she shook her head and chastised herself for being so foolish.

Inigo was a friend, a kind and caring friend, and wouldn’t judge her. If he questioned her reasons she’d tell him the truth about her injuries. She knew the kind hearted Khajiit wouldn’t press the issue, not when he sported such visible scars himself. While Johanna had been wrapped up in her thoughts she had finished unhooking all the straps on her armour. All that was left to do was taking the thing off. She took a deep breath and pulled the body piece over her her head, careful to make sure that her undergarments were still in place as best as she could. As soon as she was free she felt immediately better and started to stretch to try and shift some more of the pain away. She had been so relieved that she didn’t realise something was different until she was half way through pushing her arms above her head.

The humming had stopped. 

Johanna’s eyes darted to her companion who was actively trying to look at anything but her exposed body. She knew with the way that his ears were currently pressed flat against his head that he had noticed. Her being undressed was definitely affecting him. 

“Wh-what is it?” She asked without thinking it through, sounding a whole lot less confident than she intended to. 

“It is nothing my friend” Inigo replied quickly before giving Johanna the briefest amount of eye contact. Luckily she didn’t need to press him any further, her expression was enough for his white lie to crumble. “I was just thinking that all this adventuring has given you a very nice body”

 _Was that...flirting?_ Johanna would have been sure she had been dreaming if she hadn’t heard those words with her own ears. Even if she had imagined it there was no ignoring the way Inigo’s tail was flicking excitedly behind him, something she had only seen a few times when he was nervous. She never would have expected to have made him so flustered considering how composed he usually was. 

“Th-thank you” Johanna said quietly while turning around slightly to retrieve her spare clothes, hoping that her shocked silence hadn’t made the situation too much worse.

She began fumbling in her bag as thoughts darted around her head. While she couldn’t deny she found Inigo attractive, his alluring colouring and his bulky frame being two things that immediately sprang to mind, it seemed odd that it had taken so long for either one of them to express any interest. She knew it would have been wise to think this through, but the tension in the air was heavy, so much so that it was making Johanna’s skin tingle with arousal. Was it possible that they had just been too preoccupied with their adventure to notice the attraction between each other? It didn't really matter; if they both wanted each other now it wouldn’t be wrong to indulge a little while they had the chance. She dared to sneak a peek in Inigo’s direction, seeing her furry companion in an entirely new light. 

Inigo’s eyes were still darting about the tent as he shifted uncomfortably in his armour. The realisation that he was probably already aroused and struggling to conceal it sealed the deal on her decision. Her curiosity peaked, Johanna decided against putting on her spare clothes and instead shifted towards her companion until she could place her hands on both of his knees. She hoped that her face conveyed her intentions and didn’t show how nervous she was over making the first move. 

Inigo almost recoiled at her touch, not from disgust but more from shock that she was actually doing this. He looked her up and down again, his eyes lingering on the scrap of fabric covering her breasts, before swallowing hard. “Fr-friend- Johanna- are you sure you want to do this? You haven’t been sneaking those bottles of Argonian wine have you?”

Johanna felt a flicker of anger over such an assumption, but pretty quickly that it was just Inigo’s way of making sure she was in her right mind. She thought about telling him how ridiculous he was being but a better idea quickly popped into her head. She could show him instead. Johanna moved into her companions lap, silencing his protests with a chaste but firm kiss. With his superior sense of smell and taste she knew he would be able to detect any traces of alcohol, and the kiss would quell any doubts of her being serious. Kissing Inigo naturally felt different to any one she had ever been with, his lips were soft and his fur felt even softer against her skin. But he wasn’t all soft, the armour he had on made him feel solid pressed against her and when one of his paws gripped at her hip she almost whimpered. There was definite brute strength behind his pleasant demeanour, and it made her heart beat wildly. 

They eventually separated, Johanna smirking and raising one of her eyebrow in a challenge as Inigo seemed lost for words. She was happy to let him flounder for a little longer, wiggling her hips downwards in his lap as she ran her fingers through the fur on his face. Inigo had to shake his head to snap himself out of the trance. 

“Your lips taste sweet- does that mean you really want to-” He cut himself when Johanna nodded enthusiastically, giving into desire and flipping their positions until she was pushed onto her back.

And he was leering down above her. 

When they kissed again it felt like all of that uncertainty was quickly evaporating in favour of fuelling the fire between them. Johanna was taken aback by how easily Inigo had overpowered her, but she was more than happy to go along with the change in pace when he was making her feel this good. His paws were roaming over every inch of her, the light scrape of his claws against her skin making her arch up into his armoured chest. She opened her mouth to moan when he tore away the fabric covering her breasts, but Inigo took this as an opportunity to press his rough tongue against hers and deepen the kiss. Her moans might have been swallowed by the kiss, but that only seemed to make her desire for everything he had to give increase ten-fold.

It became apparent shortly after when Johanna tried to wrap her legs around Inigo so he could grind into her further that her companion was still far too clothed. While both of them were reluctant to break the kiss, she had a few ideas about how to make the mundane task of removing his armour far more entertaining. She let Inigo deal with the more complex pieces making up his plate while she worked solely on pulling down the leg pieces and removing the cloth covering his crotch. Inigo hissed with the effort of holding back when he realised what she was doing. He was eager to comply with what she was doing even if their combined enthusiasm and the lack of room wasn’t helping at all. 

When the armour was finally removed Johanna felt her face burning even hotter than before. Somehow she hadn’t expected her lack of experience with a Khajiit bed partner prior to tonight would have been an issue, but then she wasn’t sure what exactly she had expected. Fur covered most of his crotch but there was an opening where his cock must have previously sheathed. That was the part that was mostly from his bestial ancestry, but the shape of his cock was much more similar to what she was used to. Well apart from it was considerably larger than anyone she had been with for a long time, the sight alone was enough to make the thin material of her undergarments feel slick between her legs. 

Not wanting to make him feel self conscious from her staring Johanna bent down further on her hands and knees until her face was lined up with his impressive length. She wanted to make sure Inigo was lubed up enough for him to be able to fit comfortably, and if she was being completely honest, she really wanted to see him fall apart. After a few tentative licks of the head of his cock she opened her mouth fully, taking him inside and while moaning at his musky taste. Inigo tangled his hands in her long red hair as she took him deeper, and Johanna could have sworn she heard him actually _purr_ in appreciation. 

With the sound of the rain on the tent providing them adequate cover in terms of masking their noises, Johanna made sure to moan loudly when she pushed the material of her underwear aside with her free hand. Knowing that his eyes were on her when she slipped two fingers inside was so much more pleasurable then when she would do this alone. She could tell from the way his hands tightened on her hair that he was enjoying the show immensely. Her plan to see him fall apart was working; his breathing was hitching and his restraint was starting to crumble again as he slowly thrust into her mouth.

“Oh wow- Y-you really are multi-talented” Inigo managed to say when he wasn’t biting his lip, making Johanna chuckle around his length at his familiar praise. 

She managed to work him up for another minute or so while stretching herself out before Inigo’s patience finally snapped. He pulled her off his cock with a growl before easily manipulating her body so that he could mount her from behind. A second later Johanna felt the sodden material of her underwear being torn away with his claws while his other paw held her steady. She expected him to want to sink inside her folds straight away with how rough he was being, so she was pleasantly surprised when she felt the head of his cock teasing across her dripping slit as he lubed himself up. 

“I am sorry if i get a bit rough my friend” Inigo finally lined himself up with her entrance, leaning over her now naked form to whisper in her ear. “But you are driving me crazier than a spider with with someone caught in their web.” 

Johanna tried to laugh at his comparison, but it came out as a drawn out moan from the feeling of Inigo’s cock pushing into her. He kept himself steady until he was all the way inside, the stretch of his large cock making her feel incredible. When Inigo was fully sheathed inside he licked at her neck and shoulder as he waited for her to adjust. Even though she appreciated his attentive nature, Johanna wanted to be taken without restraint. She wiggled her hips back enticingly, pressing her firm ass against him as she whimpered from the kisses. That seemed to do the trick, she felt Inigo pull almost all the way out before slamming his cock back into her as nipped at her shoulder. 

The pain from the bite wasn’t at all bad, in fact it added an edge to the pleasurable sensations of his cock bottoming out, but there was a hint of so much more in the sharpness of his teeth. Johanna arched her back and grabbed the soft fur of the bed roll as Inigo set up a harsh rhythm. She could hear mumbles of praise being whispered in between his hisses and growls, a reminded of just how animalistic he really was. Not that she was much better, she was moaning and writhing like a bitch in heat. But it felt so amazing she didn’t even care. Every thrust made her cry out every lick on her neck made her shiver, and all the nerves in her body felt stimulated from the way his fur was brushing against her back. 

Johanna could tell that she wasn’t going to last much longer with the combined sensations, she just needed something to push her over the edge. She wasn’t sure if it was by chance or by the bond that her and Inigo already shared but she felt his thrusts becoming harder and of his paws gathering all of her hair and pulling on it so that her spine arched further. In this new position he was able to lap at the join between her neck and shoulder and his cock hit the most sensitive part of her inner walls. Johanna came with a shout as her whole body shook with pleasure, which only seemed to spur Inigo on further. 

“I can feel you tightening around me Johanna” Inigo growled right next to her ear, making her over-sensitive body tremble. “i-i won't last any longer.” 

As soon as the words had left his mouth he howled in ecstasy and then bit down on where he had been licking. Hard. It may have broken Johanna’s skin but it felt incredible, and with Inigo hilting inside her and spilling his seed it sent her into aftershocks so strong it almost felt like she was climaxing again. The idea that this was going to leave a mark, that people would know she had been claimed by him made her heart hammer in her chest. 

Inigo pulled out and laid her down gently on their bed rolls, slowly licking the bite he had made until the wound stopped bleeding. Johanna thought about saying something, but it didn’t feel necessary. She just wanted him to hold her as they came down from their high, and Inigo seemed to have the same idea. He pulled one of the furs they had brought with them over them both as he curled up behind her, making Johanna felt completely safe in his arms. As the rain continued to fall on the tent, soothing them both to sleep, something told her that tonight wasn’t just a one time thing. It was the start of something really special.


End file.
